


Beauty

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Broken Edge Deleted, Extended and Missing Scenes [36]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Face worship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, appearance issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 18:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Poe comforts Ben.





	Beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: For MidgardianNerd, who’s having a rough time. I hope you like it!

The thing about being in a new relationship is that just about everything seems new. It did with Daniel, and it does now, with Ben. Everything seems miraculous and wonderful, and everything seems to be new. It allows you to notice, also, the smaller details about your beloved — the structure of their face, the freckles there, the shape and exact color of their eyes. Everything is new. Everything is just about perfect.

Right now, they’re back in their house — and Poe feels a certain thrill at calling it “their” house — and it’s one of their moments when they’re just content with each other’s company. Poe reaches up to touch Ben’s cheek, leans in to kiss a freckle there, and Ben smiles.

”What are you doing?” He sounds more amused than anything else.

”You’re beautiful,” Poe says. 

Ben’s amusement fades to be replaced by hesitation. “I’m...not what you think I am,” he says. “I’m not beautiful.”

”Ben...”

”I’m not beautiful.” And Poe can imagine the self-recrimination that Ben’s going over in his head. Like a hologram stuck on repeat. 

Poe’s heart aches just looking at him, and he wishes that Ben didn’t think that way about himself. Ben is beautiful. Some call him ugly, but Poe can’t say he sees that. Even without the filter through which those in love view their beloved, Ben is undeniably lovely. His thick, curly hair, his too-expressive brown eyes and full lips. More than that are the small things, like the way he laughs, the way he smiles. He’s radiant when he smiles, he’s practically incandescent when he laughs. When he’s happy, he could be a brilliant sun.

”You’re beautiful,” Poe says, “And I can show you, if you let me.”

After a while, Ben nods, and Poe leans in to kiss a freckle again. Ben tilts his head back into the kisses to allow Poe better access, and Poe nuzzles along his jawline.

Ben laughs, and there’s something about that sound that’s enough to melt Poe all over again. Poe looks at him in reverence, at that smile. “Stars, you’re beautiful,” he says, and he knows Ben all but has his heart. 

He kisses Ben’s nose, just because he can, eliciting another laugh from Ben, and finally, moves on to his lips. He feels how soft they are beneath his own, how sweet they are, and he deepens the kiss. Ben kisses him back, and when they draw away eventually, gasping, Poe knows that he’s gotten through to Ben by the way he blinks away the tears forming in his eyes. The way he swallows.

”Poe.” Ben’s voice is soft. “You really believe that. Even though...”

”Even though what?”

”I’m plain is what I am.”

Angels fallen from Iego itself could never be plain. Not in Poe’s eyes. 

“You’re so harsh on yourself.” 

“And — ”

”Ben. Sweetheart. I know. But you’re so cruel to yourself. You’re not plain. I don’t know who told you that, but they’re so full of bantha poodoo that I wouldn’t be surprised if they attracted other banthas.”

Ben’s lips twitch. “You really think so?”

”You don’t need the Force to know it. And it’s not just your beautiful face. It’s what’s inside you. You’re perfect to me, Ben. You’re strong, brave, kind, funny...you’re a better person than you know.”

Ben smiles, fully. “You’re too good to me.”

”It’s the truth.”

It would be a long road before Ben fully accepted himself. But Poe would be there, one step at a time, all along the way.

 


End file.
